Untitled
by Arram Salmalin
Summary: Story of a boy named Jim and the strange twist in his life. More will be revealed later, including a better title, with continuation of the story. (Title suggestions are greatly needed!) *Chapter 3 is now up!!*
1. Strange Occurances

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for the plot and the characters that you don't recognize. Also, the description of the little man belongs in the most part to the ultimate goddess of literature, Tamora Pierce.  
  
  
  
"SWISH! AND HE SCORES AGAIN!"  
  
"Nice shot."  
  
"Good game."  
  
"Yea, I know, I know. I am the king. Hey, I gotta go guys, later!"  
  
"See ya."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Yea, see ya around Jim."  
  
Jim whistled to himself as he walked home along 7th avenue and Peach St. He was 14 years old 4'9", had dark hair, and light skin. He had light green eyes, and usually sported a grin on his face. He loved to play sports, but he completely despised his younger sister. While he enjoyed talking about the way the Yankees had creamed their last opponent, his sister, Lauryn, was always talking about some sort of fantasy world call tortoise or tortellini or something. She was always yapping about Alan or Alana or Something-Daine or Keladrie. Anyways, he totally despised these people, and their world, whoever they were. It drove him completely insane. Well, now he was home, and he was going to try and sneak up to his room so as not to run into his sister.  
  
Creak. Oh no! Stupid door!  
  
"Hiya Jim! Howwasbasketballwasitfundidjyawinguesswhat," said Jim's annoying 11-year-old sister.  
  
"What?" replied a very annoyed Jim. His sister had been waiting for him just beyond the hallway in the other room. When Jim had opened the door, his sister had come running to him at 80 mph, asking him all these questions, and he was getting angrier by the second.  
  
"I just finished Squire!" said Lauryn, with a look of triumph on her face.  
  
"And what exactly, is Squire?"  
  
"It's the third Kel book, DUH!" There she goes again, Jim thought, on and on and on about her books. She's gonna keep talking about her stupid books until I find a way to get outta here!  
  
"Kids! It's time for dinner!" Phew, mom to the rescue.  
  
"…And then Alanna came and gave her Griffin! It was sooo cool!"  
  
Jim had gone inside the house and had just washed his hands when his temper started to get out of hand.  
  
"Will you please stop pestering me Lauryn!? You are bugging the crap outta me!" Jim had exploded.  
  
"Fine, I'll be quiet, but just wait till Lady Knight comes out!" Lauryn had an evil look on her face.  
  
I wish it would never come out. Sheesh.  
  
***  
  
It was after dinner and Jim was dragging himself up to bed. I hope that I get to sleep in today, because I hate it when my sister wakes me up on Sunday morning. Jim dressed into his pajamas and climbed sleepily into bed. He had played a hard game of b-ball that afternoon and he was dead tired. He didn't even have enough energy to tell his sister off because she had pestered him all through dinner, while he watched T.V., and while he was going up the stairs to his room. He had finally shut the door on her, because he knew that she knew not to come into his room when he shut his door. Pesky little sister, thought Jim, stupid Tortall…  
  
***  
  
Jim looked around. He was in a dark room lit only by one torch and a little light coming from an open door. The walls, he noticed, were composed of a dark kind of stone, and had several tapestries hung at equal intervals from one another. "Where am I?" Jim wondered aloud, his wide eyes taking everything in around him.  
  
"Where you are presently is of no concern to you," replied a cold and sinister voice from the open doorway.  
  
Jim whirled around; he had been examining one of the tapestries, and saw three men standing just inside the room.  
  
The man on the left hand side of the three was the first to catch Jim's attention. He was over nine feet in height, with gigantic arms and legs, and just huge all around. He had a blank expression on his face, very similar to the look of a dumbfounded child. He stood with the air of someone who was used to being bossed around but couldn't do anything about it. That must be some sort of guard, Jim thought; He sure doesn't look very smart.  
  
The second man Jim noticed was standing on the right hand side of the others. He was short, scrawny, and his hair was brown, like a mouse's. He wore a rusty robe that was covered with what looked to be stains and burn marks. But what drew Jim's attention was that the little man just couldn't hold still. He dug absently at a pimple on his face, chewed a fingernail, and picked things off his robe. When Jim looked closer, he noticed that the fidgety little man's eyes blinked constantly, and he was licking his lips that were apart of a thin, selfish mouth. The third person, and most inconspicuous of the lot, was standing in the shadow of the giant, and Jim couldn't make out his features very well. He did look to have the posture of one with a lot of power, and he had a very dangerous looking sword on a belt around his waist. I'm in for it now.  
  
"Welcome to my humble abode," said the man in the middle. Well, Jim thought the voice came from him. "My name is Maggur Rathhausak and you have just entered the greatest and most powerful realm of all the Eastern Lands: Scanra.  
  
A/N: So, what do you guys think? Do you like it? Should I continue? Should I write from Lauryn's POV or stay with Jim's? Give me your reviews so that I may continue. PLZ REVIEW!!!! 


	2. Dreams and Reading

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine except Jim and the plot. Hmm, what a descriptive disclaimer this is.  
  
  
  
"Welcome to my humble abode," said the man in the middle. Well, Jim thought the voice came from him. "My name is Maggur Rathhausak and you have just entered the greatest and most powerful realm of all the Eastern Lands: Scanra."  
  
Although Maggur had intended to scare the living daylights out of this pathetic child, all he got was a very thoughtful look on the youth's face.  
  
I know that I've heard these names from somewhere before but I just can't put my finger on it, thought Jim as he stared off into space. But Jim's thoughts were rudely interrupted when the giant-like thing punched him in the gut with his fist, knocking the wind out of Jim and bringing him to his knees, gasping for air. "What…the…hell…was…that…for?" Jim asked between taking breaths of precious air.  
  
"That was for not answering the questions that you are asked," Maggur replied, a hint of anger in his voice. "You would do well to do what is expected of you around here."  
  
"I was only thinking about…about…" Along with Jim's air, his train of thought had been derailed by the giant's "more powerful than a locomotive" fist. "What was the question again?"  
  
"I asked what is your name." Maggur had acquired a very sharp edge to his voice, and his hand was gripped firmly around a scimitar at his waist.  
  
Now Jim was worried. It sounded as if this guy would kill a man for having the wrong name. Thinking fast, Jim searched his memory for a name that would let him save his skin. "My name is…Claw." I hope he buys it.  
  
Maggur bought it, but not at full price. "Good, I was hoping to find someone with a name that suggested potential, but you are going to have to prove it." Seeing the look of terror on the boys face, he decided to add, "but don't worry, you do not have to take that test, quite yet. You need not worry about the test of your strength until we are ready to take down Tortall." There's another name that is on the tip of my tongue. Jim relaxed, but just a little. His attention was starting to drift towards the Nothing Man, (A/N: spoilers are great, aren't they?) until Maggur once again grabbed Jim's attention. "Well unfortunately, our little talk must end. You now have a month's time to prepare for your journey to permanently stay here, and to learn how to give respect to people that could kill you without a second thought." Yikes!  
  
"Inar." Maggur looked like he was now talking through Jim instead of to him. "Inar, I think that we have overridden Gainel long enough, it is time to send him back."  
  
"Yes, my lord" replied someone from behind Jim, who was now wrapping Jim in a strange red mist. The last thing that Jim heard as he whirled around to see a menacing figure creeping up on him was, "Blayce, come, we have work to do concerning Inar's infernally hard to find ruby, and also, we must discuss my plans for taking the throne." Then Jim's attention was again affixed upon the person who now stood in front of him. He has only one eye! Jim thought as he jumped with surprise to a height of about 5 feet into the air…and landed on a carpeted floor.  
  
"Oomph," grunted Jim. Feeling carpet against his face was one of the most relieving feelings in Jim's life. Jim stayed there on the floor of his bedroom thinking about what just happened. Holy crap. I could have sworn that was real. That Maggur guy sure scared the hell outta me. I mean geeze, what kind of guy keeps a giant under his control? But I know that I've heard those names before, he thought as he furrowed his brow. Maggur…Scanra…Tor-TORTALL! That's it! That's where I recognize all of these names; they're from Lauryn's stupid books! I don't think that my dream was real, but just to be sure I'm going to read those books for myself. With that decided, Jim stood up and crawled into bed, falling immediately into a dreamless slumber.  
  
***  
  
3 weeks later  
  
"'I dub thee Griffin,' she whispered, running her fingertips along that elegant blade. 'We have work to do.'"  
  
Jim had been reading Lauryn's books nonstop for the past 3 weeks, and he now had an idea as to what he was getting into. He now knew who Maggur Rathhausak was, and the little man, and Inar Hadensri. Apparently, Inar had survived his battle with Numair Salmalín, and had successfully returned to Scanra. Jim came to the decision that, if he should be pulled back to Scanra, then he would escape and make his way to Corus, the capital city of Tortall, and warn King Jon and Queen Thayet. He found Maggur to be a very nasty person, and didn't want anything to do with him. But little did Jim know that his opinion would be swayed by the one person he knew to not want Tortall to have another enemy.  
  
A/N: Well, there's chapter two. Send in your reviews! PLEASE! Do you people want this story to continue? Even if you don't READ AND REVIEW ANYWAYS!!! Oh, and btw, go to http://www.sff.net/people/tamora.pierce/kel4.htm for a nice surprise. 


	3. The Fight and the Second Visit

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me except Jim, Lauryn, and the plot.  
  
  
  
Jim was wondering about the battle between Inar Hadensri and Numair Salmalín after school one day, and it was bugging him that he couldn't remember very much about it. So he raided Lauryn's room for In the Realm of the Gods (she didn't know that he had been reading them) so he could reread the battle. So he read the last half of the book, and just as he had finished reading the part when Daine finds Numair at the end, he let out an audible gasp. The battle wasn't even described!  
  
In the future, Jim would look back on this event and wonder why he had let out that gasp because his sister had just opened the door to his room and asked, "Jim, do you know where my fourth Dai-," she stopped in mid- sentence, gaping at her brother who had gasped reading her book. "Oh my gosh!" she explained, as a smile spread from one ear to the other. "You've been reading my books. And you gasped, which means you like them," her voice had taken on the special pitch reserved for talking about Tammy's books. "Even though you've been reading them behind my back, it doesn't matter. You've seen the light!" (A/N: LOL) "I'm going to tell everybo-," but a slightly annoyed Jim suddenly cut her off.  
  
"No, don't tell anyone." I think that it's a safe bet that I will be laughed at by my friends for an eternity if this ever got out, Jim thought worriedly. "But-," Lauryn started. "N-O," Jim said sternly. "Fine!" Lauryn shouted as she marched out of Jim's room. But just as Jim started to reread the battle, in the hopes of finding something that he had missed, Lauryn came storming into to his room, snatched the book out of his hands before he realized what she was doing, and stormed back out of his room, slamming his door behind her. Well, what has gotten into her?  
  
***  
  
It had been almost a month since Jim's strange dream and his meeting with the mysterious Scanrans. He had almost forgotten it, but the memory still lingered in the back of his mind. If he really tried, he could recall the experience in full detail, and relive his dream. During one of these times, on a lazy Saturday, after he had "borrowed" Squire and was sitting in his favorite recliner, an idea suddenly occurred to him. So he stood up out of the chair, stretched, he had been reading for some time, and started off in search of his sister. Well, actually, it went something like this: "LAURYN! COULD YOU COME HERE FOR A SECOND? I NEED TO ASK YOU SOMETHING!" Jim was taking the lazy way out and yelling up the stairs for his sister.  
  
"NO YOU COME UP HERE!" Lauryn yelled back. Jim sighed. He would have to go all the way upstairs so he could voice his thought to he sister. Yes, defiantly a lazy Saturday. So Jim made is slow trek up the stairs…one stair at a time. When he finally reached the top of the stairs (he could have sworn it was light out when he started going up) he walked into Lauryn's room, book in hand, and opened his mouth to ask his question, but a certain sibling of his overrode him.  
  
"You have my book again," Lauryn remarked in a slightly peeved voice.  
  
"Wow. You're so perceptive," Jim shot back. "Anyways, I came up to ask you a question." Lauryn immediately forgot all of her anger and leapt into an excited state of mind.  
  
"Oh, I can answer anything you want because I know everything about Tortall," Lauryn said happily.  
  
"Well, it kind of has to deal with Scanra and Tortall," Jim said slowly.  
  
"Shoot."  
  
"Ok. I'm going to pose a hypothetical scenario-."  
  
"What," Lauryn asked, confused.  
  
"A situation that's only an idea," explained Jim.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Well, what if I went to Scanra? What should I do?" Jim asked, afraid now that his sister might laugh him at.  
  
"Well, if I were you, I would try and escape to Tortall, and tell them all about Scanra's invasion plans and the metal thingies and all of that stuff," she said matter-of-factly.  
  
"Ok, thanks. And that's all I wanted to know," Jim made his way back downstairs, Squire in his grasp, and once again sat in his favorite recliner to read.  
  
Hmm, I wonder why he would ever ask a question like that, Lauryn wondered.  
  
***  
  
It had been exactly one month since Jim's dream, and at the moment, he was furious. He was laying on his bed in his room with a death scowl on his face and angry thoughts racing through his mind. It had all started this morning, when he had been rereading Lioness Rampant for the umpteenth time, and he had gotten hungry. He had gotten up out of his lawn chair (he had been sitting outside, because it was a very nice day) and made his way inside, towards the great haven called the refrigerator. As he was going inside, he still had his nose in the book and was walking into the kitchen when he ran smack into Lauryn. This is when the tempers started to rise.  
  
"Why can't you watch where you're going Jim? You'd think that older people have the right of way. Well, sorry to disappoint you, but the newest generation always goes firs…HEY!!! THAT'S MY BOOK!!!" Lauryn practically yelled.  
  
"So, you weren't reading it," Jim replied pertly. And he was right; she hadn't been reading it. Why do younger siblings always want what you have if it is theirs? I mean, they never use it; they only want it because you're using it.  
  
"But I was looking for it!!" Lauryn shouted.  
  
"When?" Jim asked, knowing that she hadn't been doing anything of the sort.  
  
"Just now!" Lauryn was through with her brother always taking her books all of the time.  
  
"Oh, I'm so sure," Jim knew that he wasn't being too nice but hey, he was reading the book, not her.  
  
"Give me my book back!!!" Lauryn was very mad. And it wasn't helping that Jim was holding the book above her head and telling her to jump for it either. But just then, the worst thing that could have possibly happened, happened. "MOOOOOM!!!" Lauryn yelled, going for the win in this battle of the sibs. "Jim won't give me my book back." By now, their mother had come slightly annoyed and angry with her two rowdy children and she was especially ticked at the tone that her daughter had taken on. But what she was especially mad about was that this happened to be the sixth such event this month. Apparently, it had slipped Jim's mind that the last time Lauryn had called, their mother had warned Jim that the next time that this happened, she was going to ground Jim for as long as she felt appropriate. Now, she's had it, and Jim is going to be one disappointed child.  
  
"Jim, I'm sorry to do this, but you were warned. Give your sister your book back, now," she had seen the look of unfairness on his face, "and go to your room. You are grounded from now to when I feel like it."  
  
"But mo-," Jim tried to protest.  
  
"No buts mister, now go," she said sternly, pointing towards the staircase. But that wasn't all. Just as he was angrily heading up the stairs, he heard his sister grumble, "Who does he think he is. Well, I know what I think he is. He is a big, fat, stinking thief. That's what he is. Mommy, can I have a Popsicle?" Lauryn had put the past behind her and had practically forgotten the whole incident when she remembered her purpose for coming into the kitchen in the first place.  
  
And now here he was, sitting in his room, with his death scowl, and he was still hungry. Jim sighed. His sister had taken it too far. This was the millionth time that she had gotten him in big trouble for doing a little thing, and he was through with it. Somehow, he would get his revenge. He would show her. Somehow.  
  
***  
  
Jim knew a part of what he was going to do to his sister. First he would take all of her books and hide them. He still had to think up the next part, but he assured himself that he would have plenty of time for that. So he waited till dark, when Lauryn was asleep, and he sneaked into her room very quietly, so as not to wake her up. He then lifted the top of her chest at the foot of her bed, where she kept her books and picked them all up in one large pile, and started to carry them to his room.  
  
But Jim never arrived at his room. Just as he stepped out of Lauryn's room, a strange pulling sensation started to tug at him, like it was dragging him into some kind of void. Just as this was happening, he could see a pale red mist envelop him and the books. The next thing he realized, he was being tugged through time and space, to what destination, he would soon know.  
  
***  
  
Jim suddenly found himself in the same dark room that he had ventured to in his dream. As he stood up, slowly because it seemed that he had been bruised in the places people don't know they have until they get bruised there, and looked around the room for the second time in his life. What he saw made his jaw drop. Not only were the things that he saw before still there, but also there were many things that he had never seen before in his life. The first thing that he noticed was an extremely odd marking on the floor. But Jim looked closer, and found that it wasn't an odd marking, it was several odd markings. One, the most prominent, was a perfectly round circle etched into the floor, which he was the center of. The other markings were various shapes and lines drawn in the circle. The first mark in the circle was an S-shaped line encircling him, as did the circle. The next was a chain of diamond shapes chain linked together. The other markings were unidentifiable by Jim, as he had never seen anything like them in his entire life. When he looked up, he saw one several large and small objects on them. As he stood up, he noticed that on one table, there were bags and bags of different powders, liquids, and other strange concoctions that Jim could only hope weren't intended for him. On another table, which was littered with scorch marks and stains, stood many vials and beakers. It appeared that somebody had been doing many the experiments in this room. Jim felt as if somebody was watching him. He turned around, and just as he had before, he came face to face with a man. But this time, he had two eyes. Oh my goddess (he had started saying that these days for some reason) there is a ruby or something in his eye!  
  
  
  
A/N: I hoped you liked this chapter!! To everyone who reviewed, thanks for reviewing! I really appreciate it!! Thank you all…all 5 of you! But I need more reviews!! So please R&R people…please!! 


End file.
